


A drink at the bar

by chocolateandcherrysours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandcherrysours/pseuds/chocolateandcherrysours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot, Y/N and Charlie. </p><p>You'd been dancing around each other for months, and both though the other wasn't interested. Dean has had enough and suggests you all go out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff in this one-shot, no sex! :) didn't seem to fit in with this one, but that isn't to say that there won't be one later. 
> 
> I was just thinking about Charlie and how it would be fun to get her together with the reader, and I couldn't get the idea of out my head, so here it is!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta idjitmonkey for being my beta, even though shes under the weather. *mwah* and thanks for dealing with my drunken ass in a blanket fort writing at midnight. 
> 
> Supernatural and it's characters are not mine, nor do I make money from the show. I just enjoy playing with the characters. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are much appreciated!!! Here or on tumblr! (Same username) and I'll probably end up taking requests.

"Come on guys!" Dean shouted, striding down the hall, "Let's go out!" He was impatient, they hadn't had a hunt in days, and hadn't really left the bunker. It was getting a little stressful. Especially with an extra roomie, the water main had busted at Charlie's apartment, so she had been crashing in a spare room.  
"Do we have to?!" You groaned, rolling off the couch and standing up. You had been quite busy daydreaming about Charlie, but of course that had to be interrupted. You spent way too much time thinking about how it would feel to have her push you up against a wall and make out with you until you felt weak in the knees. This time, you hadn't even gotten to that part of your daydream. Apparently you weren't destined to be with her in real life or in your dreams.  
"I'm in! Give me ten minutes!" Charlie yelled from her room. Surprising she had been able to hear that from so far away, but then again, she was always in the mood to go out, so she seemed to have radar for anyone mentioning it.  
Sam poked his head up from a book, "But I'm reading. Can't we go another night?" He begged.  
"No can do!" Dean grinned, taking the book away and tossing it on the table, "I'm bored, and we need to take these lovely ladies out now and then, or they'll quit helping us on cases."  
You perked up, "Actually, I'm more likely to work if you let me stay in all the time!"  
"Not going to work this time Y/N!" Dean yelled, "Get dressed!! We're going out!" 

~~~~~

You trudged to your room, pouting. You didn't want to go out. You wanted to sit around and read or daydream. You'd wanted to be with Charlie for months, but she didn't seem interested. You'd flirted, worn revealing outfits, talked with her... Nothing. You hadn't flat out said that you wanted to be with her, because it would feel like you were throwing your heart out into a void to do that. Sighing, you went into your room and started to get ready. "Fuck it." You thought, "I'll give it one last shot and see if she's interested. If not I'll move on." You started getting dressed, actually deciding to dress a little sexy, throwing on some threadbare, hole covered skinny jeans, a red lace tank top, black leather jacket, and black leather ankle boots. Finishing your outfit off with a little eyeliner and toss of your hair, you grabbed your phone and headed to the door to meet everyone.  
"DAMN!" Dean shouted and then wolf whistled as you walked into the hallway, "I didn't know you could get that dressed up Y/N." He added, looking you over.  
"Shut it Winchester." You growled at him, "I'm only going because everyone else is", and with that you stomped off down the hall, flicking through your phone.

~~~

Charlie was impatiently waiting at the door, and looked up as Y/N came down the hall, too busy looking at her phone to notice Charlie's eyes slowly crawling hungrily over her. Charlie's mouth went dry and her eyes widened at the way Y/N's skinny jeans hugged her thighs, and at the slight cleavage showing out of her shirt. Her hair cascading like a waterfall over her fitted leather jacket. "Fuck." Charlie thought, "Why does she have to dress like that? It's bad enough that she's straight, but this is straight torture." Charlie took in a deep breath looked away and focused on having a blank face, and hiding her reaction, just as Y/N glanced up. 

~~~~

You walked down the hall and looked up from your phone, to see Charlie picking at her nails. “You ready?" You asked, hoping that she'd have some form of reaction towards you.  
She turned toward you, face impassive, and stood up, "Yep!" She nodded, "The boys are already outside! Let's go."  
You winced as she walked off, she hadn't reacted at all to you being dressed up.  
"Well," you thought to yourself, "That's it. I'm done trying. Fuck it. Maybe I'll luck out at the bar and find someone to go home with tonight."

~~~

You all pulled up at the bar Dean found, and climbed out of the car. Everyone but you looking forward to the night. It was nice to leave the bunker, but you weren't really feeling going to a bar with the woman that you lusted after that didn't like you back. But damn she looked good, as she walked ahead of you towards the bar. Almost always dressed casually if she wasn't larping, in jeans, a t-shirt and jacket, she still managed to make you speechless. It wasn't about her clothes, but the confidence that she had. Charlie wasn't afraid to be herself, and it showed no matter what she did.  
"After you" Sam said, holding the door open for you all. 

~~~

"Ten bucks Sammy." Dean grinned, watching the girls walk ahead of them towards an empty booth.  
"Ten bucks for what?" Sam questioned.  
"I'll bet you ten bucks that they hook up tonight. They've been dancing around it for months." Dean supplied, his eyes not leaving the girls, "That sexual tension is so thick I could almost gank it."  
Sam rolled his eyes at him, "Fine. You're on. They won't hook up though. They'll just get together." He said.  
"You're on!" Dean smiled and yelled after the girls, "First rounds on me!" 

 

(A few hours later)

 

"... And then Sammy had to tell dad that he broke it trying to hit me." Dean finished.  
You chuckled, it was a funny story, but your mind was elsewhere. You had all been there awhile, and while fun, it wasn't what you had in mind. Suddenly you glanced up at the bar and saw a hot woman up there. Black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a bright red dress with a black leather jacket. She wasn't your usual type, but she was definitely watching you, and gave you a wink and a smirk before beckoning you over.  
"Um... I'll be back in a bit guys." You muttered, throwing back another shot before standing up, a little wobbly. Shots of whiskey and rounds of drinks had done a number on you. So you didn't notice the woman's hand hesitate slowly over the drink sitting beside her. You walked over to the bar and sat next to the woman and she slid a little closer, pushing a drink towards you.  
"Hey there sugar, what's your name?" She asked. Watching you intently as you took a sip of the drink she gave you.  
"It's Y/N. What's yours?" You asked  
"Victoria." She smirked as she slid her hand across the bar, within inches of where yours was resting. "So Y/N, what are you doing here tonight? Out with your girlfriend?" She asked, motioning towards the table.  
You looked back towards the table, wishing that Charlie would look over, before remembering your decision. You had to move on. "No, I'm not. They're all just friends. They dragged me out here tonight." You flicked your eyes upwards, to see Victoria scoot even closer and slide her finger tips over yours.  
"Well" she said, "I'm very glad they did. Tell me, what do you find attractive in a partner? Or are you more of a fling type?" Victoria ran her other hand on your knee, her thumb caressing in a circular motion.  
"Honestly right now, I'm more of a fling type. So I'm into whoever is suiting my fancy. My last relationship was a bust, and so was my last attempt at starting a new one." You said. Reaching your free hand over and placing it on her arm, copying the motions that she was doing to your knee.  
"So" she said, as she ran her hand a little higher, "Am I suiting your fancy?"  
You knew it was wrong, to get with someone that you had just met, in a bar, but it had been so long since you had been with anyone, and you figured that you could try it. You were lonely, and you really needed to have a release. So you took in a deep breath, and readied yourself. "Yes." You whispered.  
"Good." Victoria smiled as she ran her hands up into your hair, pulling you close and kissing you, softly at first, and then the kiss became more heated.  
You didn't know why, but all of a sudden you felt way drunker than you had felt, and way more aroused. You needed to get off now. You grabbed her jacket and pulled her closer, slipping your hands under her shirt. 

~~~~

Charlie glanced over as you walked off, "Where's she going?" She muttered.  
"I think the bathroom." Dean offered, turning his attention back to his wings.  
Charlie groaned and banged her head onto the table.  
"What's up?" Sam asked, a concerned look on his face. "Do you feel okay? We can go home."  
Charlie sighed, taking a sip of her beer and looking up at the ceiling. "I can't take it anymore."  
"Take what? The beer?" Dean grinned as he waited for it.  
"No dumbass." She spat out, "Y/N. I've got to get back in my apartment. Because she's driving me insane!" She slammed her beer on the table, Sam and Dean watching as it sloshed out.  
"How?" Sam asked, "Is it the constant one-woman dance party when she thinks we aren't home? We can ask her to keep the music down."  
Charlie snickered, before sobering and looking at the boys, "Not that. That doesn't bother me in the slightest. It's kind of cute. What bothers me is that I've wanted her for months and she's straight and has zero interest in me." Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Sam.  
"Fuck. That's what's taken you two idjits so long?!" He almost shouted.  
She looked up at him, confused, "What are you talking about Dean?" She said as she glared, "Spit it out."  
Sam had finally caught on, and volunteered, "Charlie. Y/N isn't straight. She's gay, she's just shy about volunteering that information unless you ask."  
She perked up, and then peered suspiciously at Sam, "Then how the hell do you know that?" She asked.  
At that, Sam turned beet red, "Um... I may have asked her out a few months ago... And tried to kiss her... And she set me straight... No pun intended." He finished, choosing to stare at his food  
The look Charlie gave him was a mix of anger and horror. "Back off." She growled.  
"Uh... Guys...." Dean spoke up, his head turned towards the bar, his eyes hard. 

~~~~

Victoria moaned and started to slide her hand into your shirt. "Come on baby," she whispered, "Let's go back to my place."  
You suddenly felt like you might pass out, and pulled back, "No, shhtoop. I donn feel so good riiight now." You slurred as you tugged your arms, pulling them to your sides, and you turned to try and go back to the booth. Looking for Charlies and the boys.  
Victoria looped her arm under yours, "Come on pet, let's go home." And she tugged you to a standing position and started to get you to walk. 

~~~

Charlie almost choked at the sight, and felt her heart drop into her stomach. Y/N was at the bar, making out with a woman. Her hands clearly up this woman's shirt. Then she looked closer and saw that she was trying to pull away. Y/N looked towards the table, and seemed unsteady and confused, and stumbled as she stood up. She took a step towards the booth before the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the door. The wave of rage that swept through Charlie couldn't be stopped. She was pissed.  
She jumped up and ran, the boys right behind her. 

~~~

 

Charlie snarled as she grabbed the woman and yanked her off of Y/N, twisting one of her arms sharply behind her back.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled, using the woman's hair to hold her away from Y/N. Charlie was shaking with rage and risked a glance upwards to see Y/N stumble and almost hit the bar.  
"Nothing she didn't want." Victoria said, "Now let me go." She yelped as Charlie twisted her arm further.  
Dean grabbed Y/N's waist, and turned her face toward his and growled, low, "The fuck did you slip her bitch?! Her eyes are completely dilated." Y/N whimpered a bit, beginning to run her hands over her own skin, the aphrodisiac in what she was slipped taking effect.  
Victoria laughed, and leaned towards Y/N, trying to get out of Charlie's grasp, "She just wants to be fucked, and clearly isn't getting it from any of you, now let us both go."  
Sam had run off to get the car ready to go, and so no one tried to stop Charlie as she smashed the woman's head into the bar.  
"You don't. Fucking. Touch. What's. Mine." Charlie spat out, a vicious, protective side that she hadn't ever felt in herself coming out as she hit Victoria with each word.  
"Okay. That's enough." Dean said, still holding Y/N upright, as he glared at the woman as she fell to the ground unconscious. Charlie spat on the woman for good measure before turning around, her gaze softening as she looked at Y/N. 

~~~~

You felt extremely light headed, the last few minutes extremely fuzzy, and you kind of thought that you might be dreaming, and the world was spinning a bit, but you had to get this out, as you saw Charlie moving in front of you, a concerned look on her face.  
"Heeeey Charlie." You slurred, barely coherent, "You know I likeeee you right?" You leaned forward and whispered, "Like I like you like you?" And with that the drugs took a full effect and you promptly passed out, falling forward into Charlie's arms.  
"I like you too kid. Just wish it didn’t take this for me to figure out that you felt the same way." She sighed, helping Dean lift you to carry you out to the impala. 

~~~

Dean was driving as fast as he dared, rushing back to the bunker. Sam was on the phone with Cas, telling him to get to them asap. Charlie was in the backseat, with Y/N across her lap, curled in the fetal position, mumbling. Charlie was completely unnerved, her eyes blown wide and darting between looking at Y/N, the boys and the road. She was trying to hold it in though, and gently stroking Y/N's hair to calm herself.  
"How long until we're home?" She whispered, glancing up at the boys.  
"Five minutes" Sam replied, "Cas is meeting us there. He'll be able to heal her then."  
Dean pressed on the gas a little harder, shooting them up to about five miles more per hour. "Never again." He groaned. "That was too close. We looked away for a few minutes and she was drugged. We all stay together at the bar or we don't go."  
Charlie nodded, pulling Y/N a little closer to her, "She only went over there because she thought I didn't want her," she whispered, "it's my fault."  
"No it isn't." Sam insisted. "It was a miscommunication on both your parts, that you'll have to talk about. But it's neither of your faults. Neither one of you asked for her to be drugged."  
Charlie sighed and nodded, as they pulled up to the bunker. 

~~~

They walked inside and Sam looked around, before lowering Y/N to the couch, "Where are we putting her?" He asked.  
"My room." Charlie chimed in. Immediately both boys stared at her, and she reddened as she realized what they were thinking. "I'm not going to do anything you pervs!!" She yelled, throwing up her hands "But someone needs to keep an eye on her."  
Dean raised an eyebrow before picking her up and bringing her to Charlie's room, laying her on the side of the queen sized bed just as Cas popped in.  
"What happened" Cas asked, tilting his head.  
"She was drugged at a bar." Dean said, glancing over at Y/N.  
Cas nodded, before walking over and placing his fingers on her head. "She's healed." He murmured, "She'll also sleep the night." He finished, before giving Dean a meaningful look and walking out.  
"Right." Said Dean, looking at Charlie, "Call Sammy if you need anything. Glad she's safe." He said, following Cas out and closing the door.  
Charlie hesitated for a moment before taking her shoes and jeans off in favor of a pair of sweatpants, and shrugged off her jacket, opting to sleep in the shirt she wore out. Climbing into the bed, she covered Y/N with the comforter, and then slid under it herself, keeping to the opposite side of the bed. She tried to stay awake, but the events of the day caught up with her, and she quickly fell asleep. 

~~~

You slowly stretched as you started to wake up, and you yawned. Slowly trying to categorize what had happened the night before and you opened your eyes wide in horror as it started to come back to you. You turned to your side to see Charlie, looking at you with concern etched on her face, and then it dawned on you that you were also in Charlie's bed.  
"Hey." Charlie whispered, " How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened last night?"  
You couldn't help the grimace that slipped across your face as you replied, "Yeah, unfortunately. I definitely remember being a fucking idiot." You groaned, burying your face under the pillow, until you felt Charlie gently tugging it off.  
"No you weren't!" Charlie insisted, "Did you put a drug into your own drink?" she asked. Sliding closer to you on the bed and looking at you intently.  
“Well, No.” you answered, looking at the ceiling, “But I did go over there, and I did take the drink that she offered me…” you sighed.  
Charlie rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in the air. “Fine. That part can be your fault. If you’re dead set on it.” she turned towards you, her face serious again. “So, about what you said, right before you passed out. Do you remember?”  
“Fuck.” you grumbled, “I didn’t think I said that out loud.” you turned to bury your face under the pillow, now you were really embarrassed.  
“Y/N.” Charlie prodded, poking your shoulder, “Hey. Y/N…” when you didn’t move she grabbed a pillow and hit you with it. Trying to make you sit up. When you still remained laying down under the pillow, she started talking again. “You know, that when we met, I thought that you were straight right?” she asked.  
That got your attention and you shot up, “What?! How could you think that?”  
She shrugged, “I dunno. You just seemed so friendly with the boys, and I just assumed that maybe you and Sam had something going.”  
“Ewww.” you grimaced, putting your head into your hands. “Yeah, no. Sammy did try that though, and I let him know that wouldn’t be a road I’d be going down.” you looked up, confusion on your face as you thought out loud, “I thought you weren’t interested in me.”  
Charlie laughed, and turned so that she was completely facing you, “More like the exact opposite. I just have a rule about not pushing straight girls... And since I assumed you were..." She trailed off, "Should we start over?” She grinned, eyes turning playful, and looking just like a puppy with how excited she was.  
“Sure.” you laughed, standing up and walking around to the other side of the bed as Charlie stood as well. “Hey, my name is Y/N, What’s your name?” you asked, holding out your hand for her to shake.  
She took it, and smirked, “It’s Charlie, and I’d really like to push you up against that wall right now.” She let go of your hand and hesitated, looking cautiously at you.  
You laughed, looking at her, and then you realized that she had been serious. It took about three seconds for the last few months of tension to come rushing back and you couldn’t help the slight tremor that rushed through your body, as you let out an involuntary whimper.  
Charlie slid her hands up your arms, pushing them above your head, and slammed you back against the wall, smashing her mouth against yours and moaning.  
You melted into her, kissing her back just as eagerly, arching your back to get as close to her as you could.  
Charlie drew back, and peppered small kisses down your neck, until she reached the spot between your neck and shoulder and bit down, sucking and leaving a mark that instantly began to purple. You gasped and shuddered at the feeling, tugging your wrists loose from her hands to wrap around her waist and pull her closer, "You.. Don't know.. How long.. I've wanted.. To do that to you Y/N." She groaned, kissing the mark that she had left. You lifted your hand and brushed it against against her cheek, and she leaned into your hand. She gasped when you smirked, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and pushed her against the wall, and lightly licked the corner of her mouth. Charlie's lips parted slightly, and you took that as an invitation to go ahead and kiss her again, both of you beginning to pant. You slid your hands down to her waist and started to tug at her pants when the door burst open.  
"What the hell?!" Charlie yelled, grabbing your hand and pulling you behind her. The door slamming open like a bucket of cold water thrown over you.  
Sam ran into the room, and skidded to a stop when he saw you both standing there glaring daggers at him. "We... Uh... Heard some noises. Thought you might be hurt."  
"We're fine." You shouted, flicking him off. "Now get out!"  
But then Dean came walking in right behind him, looking like the cat that caught the canary he was so smug. "So." He grinned, "It was about time." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching you.  
Charlie rolled her eyes and reached her hand back to entwine it with yours. You laced your fingers through hers and rubbed your thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. "What do we have to do to make you leave us alone?" You sighed, glaring at the boys.  
"Can't do anything." Dean retorted, "We have a hunt Y/N. Grab your gear and let's go!" He waved his hand to the door impatiently. Sam walking out and down the hall.  
Charlie sighed, and squeezed your hand, and gave you a kiss on the nose. "I should be going to work too." She moved on to lightly kiss your lips. "Be careful."  
You grinned, and tugged on a lock of her hair and snuck your hand around to squeeze her ass where Dean couldn't see, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We'll finish this later."  
She jumped in surprise, and gave you a look that almost melted you where you were, until Dean snapped you out of it.  
"Come on Princess, let's go!" He shouted, turning for the door.  
You ran after him, glancing back at the girl that was holding your heart. To think, all this wouldn't have happened without a drink at a bar.


End file.
